When Secrets Escapes
by KibaNaru Forever
Summary: v*-*v This is set in an A/U, I don't own anything apart from the story; Naruto lives with his parents Minato and Kushina – Kiba is hanging out at Naruto's home after college – boys will be boys and cause a ruckus drawing an unwelcomed guest to investigate only to find out their secrete. Kiba and Naruto are 18 *-*


When Secretes Escape.

 **v*-*v** _ **This is set in an A/U, I don't own anything apart from the story; Naruto lives with his parents Minato and Kushina – Kiba is hanging out at Naruto's home after college – boys will be boys and cause a ruckus drawing an unwelcomed guest to investigate only to find out their secrete. ~Kiba and Naruto are 18+~**_ **=*-*=**

After a busy day at college Naruto pulls up into the driveway of his home with Kiba still moaning about how boring his day has been.

"—and I had to sit in class doing fuck all for forty minutes before the end of the mock exam because Kakashi wouldn't let me leave early" Kiba finally finished listing his long list of complaints.

"Well never mind, it is the end of the day and we have arrived at mine." Naruto said relieved to finally get out of his car, he didn't know how much longer he could cope with Kiba's whining.

"You sure it is okay for me to come over today Naruto? I know you said it is okay but what about your parents? Your dad has his election campaign to focus on" Kiba questioned for the tenth time today as he stepped out of Naruto bright orange mustang.

He knew Naruto had said it is all okay and his parents are super cool with Kiba visiting and staying over, but Kiba knew Minato was the mayor of the city and it was election season so he would need to focus and not worry about him and Naruto causing a ruckus.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure! My mum said it was fine and my dad has his study, also it's not like he hasn't already finished his campaign or we already know he is going to win" Naruto replied confidently, he knew between his father and Orochimaru; Minato was going to win.

Both boys enter Naruto's home.

"Mum, Dad I'm back and Kiba is with me!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-bear! Kiba-dear! How was college?" Kushina chimed as she walked out of the living room to greet her son and friend.

"Ooohhh it was-" Kiba started to reply to Kushina only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Please don't start this again! It was all he would talk about the entire drive here!" Naruto groaned.

Seeing her son's expression Kushina just chuckled.

"That bad then?" Kushina asked pushing Naruto's buttons.

"You have NNNOOOOOOO idea" Naruto elaborated on the NO.

Hearing this made Kushina laugh, as she walked into the living room.

"I haven't started food yet so run up to your room and play video games or whatever you guys do on those consoles" Kushina chimed waving her hand to dismiss the two men.  
Upon hearing this Naruto and Kiba headed up to Naruto's room.

"Where is Minato?" Kiba asked Naruto as they reached Naruto's room.

"Well I can only guess his study if he wasn't in the living room" Naruto responded as he started to strip out of his uniform.

"Hmmm sweet ass Naru" Kiba moaned as he watched the blond strip down.

"Perv! Also keep your voice down, my dad is most likely in the study down the hall, I don't want them to know about me being gay, I don't want it to effect his position" Naruto responded.

"I'm not a perv, I'm just admiring the sweet ass I own, plus it shouldn't matter if you are gay straight or bi you are his son, and you are my boyfriend" Kiba said with a husky voice as he stepped behind the blond.

Hearing Kiba's commanding voice Naruto let out a small moan only to be spun around and quietened with a rough kiss from the taller brunet.

"Kiba" was all the blond could moan as he returned the kiss.  
After a couple of moments the boys break for some air.

"I'm going to shower, make yourself comfortable" Naruto said as he walked into his bathroom swaying his hips seductively.

"Tease" Kiba moaned as he started to strip out of his uniform too, he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to shower with his blond boyfriend.

As Naruto stepped into the shower he fiddled with the temperature until it was a pleasant hot shower, letting out a heavy sigh Naruto relaxed and let the hot water run down his skin.

Unknowing to the blond, Kiba was standing at the door way waiting for the glass to steam up some more before joining the blond.

'This is going to be fun' Kiba thought to himself knowing how jumpy the blond can be when he has relaxed and is not always on guard.

A couple of minutes go by and the bathroom is steamed up and then a moan echo's out of the shower.

'Is he playing with himself?' Kiba thought to himself already getting hard over the thoughts of his boyfriend touching himself.

Another moan comes from the opaque shower, it was unmistakeable; Naruto was touching himself.  
Not wanting to wait any longer Kiba swings open the shower door startling the blond who indeed was rubbing his hard throbbing cock and playing with his hole?

"Damn Naru, couldn't wait to start with me?!" Kiba smirked as he entered the shower.

"Ki-Kibbaa?!" Naruto cried out feeling a little embarrassed to be caught playing with himself in the shower, it isn't like he and Kiba haven't had shower sex but Naruto still felt a little apprehensive with starting any sexual activities with his boyfriend.

"Don't scare me like that!" The blond punching Kiba on his muscular chest.

"Sorry Naruto, but you was just driving me wild with your moans, but I want to be the one making you moan like that" Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear as he grabbed the blonds firm bubble butt then stepping into the shower.

As Kiba kneaded the blond's ass, Naruto started to play with Kiba's large testicles causing the brunet to groan. Naruto knew Kiba loved it when he played with his balls.

After playful touches and gropes the two teens finally finished washing and got out the shower.

After getting dry and a few more stolen gropes the teens got into their lounge wear and flopped onto the blonds king size bed.  
"What do you wanna play Kiba?" Naruto asked as he reached for his Xbox controller and TV remote.

"You" Kiba replied with a smirk, which only cause the blond to playfully punch the brunet,

"You are relentless ya'know" Naruto chuckled as he turn the console and TV on, "But seriously, what do you want to play?"

"Halo?" Kiba replied, knowing it was his boyfriend's favourite game,

"How kind of you, looking to get your ass handed to you then?!" Naruto joked,

"In your dreams fox face, we all know I'm the one who beats the ass" Kiba retorted with a smirk only to make Naruto blush.

Even though in their relationship Kiba mostly tops and very much enjoys topping Naruto's tight bubble butt, but like himself Naruto is well above the average for cock size and he does enjoy when Naruto does take control and tops from time to time, but this is a fact he won't tell the shorter blond as his ego would just sky rocket.

"How about a bet?" Naruto suggested,

"Im listening…." Kiba responded, it's rare for the blond to initiate a bet and when he does it also means something good will be the reward for winning.

"How about the looser bottoms? Best of 3 rounds first to five kills BUT no spawn kills!" Naruto proposed,

"You could just ask me to fuck you Naru" Kiba laughed, he knew his and Naruto's skill on Halo was rather level but he knew Naruto hated to lose and once he starts loosing he just sucked at anything he did.

With a smirk Naruto positioned himself seductively in front of Kiba causing the taller brunet to groan, he knew Naruto was going to play dirty but two can play at that game. Once they started the match Kiba was distracted by Naruto's bubble butt just teasing him in front of him, he failed to notice that Naruto has already killed him three times.

"It's too easy, just like when I fuck you" Naruto chimed causing Kiba to snap out of his trance,

"Ohh yeah? Well let me make it a little _harder_ for you" Kiba responded in a husky tone as he repositioned himself so his foot was rubbing his boyfriends' ass stealing a moan from the blond.

The game ran on for a little longer due to them both trying to distract the other but ultimately Kiba scored the final headshot in the third round sealing Naruto's fate as Kiba has just won two out of the three rounds.

"Mother fucker!" Naruto cried out as he tossed the controller onto the bed in frustration,

"Don't be a sore looser Naru, because im going to make your ass sore soon enough" Kiba growled as he nipped at the blonds ear and neck causing shivers to go down Naruto's spine.

"I demand a remat—" the blond was cut off as Kiba claimed his lips, they made out for a few more moments before Kiba started to take control, the blond loved it when Kiba dominated him, it was the best feeling in the world. Feeling nothing but pleasure as Kiba relentlessly piston fucks him with no mercy, just the thought alone would cause Naruto to get hard in an instant.

Forgetting the world around them and forgetting Minato was in the study down the hallway the two lovers feverishly made out on the bed rolling around the bed fighting for dominance, as the two rolled around they failed to notice the noise they were generating.

Minato was in fact in his study doing some adjustments to his campaign when he started to hear what sounded like Naruto and Kiba play fighting, 'Boys will be boys' he thought to himself as he resumed his work with the light noise in the air; it wasn't unusual for the two of them to get rough with each other so Minato just let them be, he would only intervene if things sounded out of hand or broken.

Blissfully unaware that they have disturbed Minato, Kiba and Naruto continued their make out session as Kiba finally pinned the smaller blond under him.

"Hope you aren't planning on walking for the next day because when im done with you, you will be needing my dick inside you to stand" Kiba growled as he started to strip his boyfriend, the last time Kiba said something like that Naruto really struggled to walk the next day, part of this made him fearful but also super turned on to the memories of that night, but not to be outdone the blond smirked at the brunet.

"Well lets hope you are better at fucking than playing the game" the blond teased, he knew Kiba was a sucker for dirty talk, and hearing his challenge Kiba bit down on Naruto's collar bone causing Naruto to moan out in both pain and pleasure, this is what Naruto wanted, he needed Kiba to get primal on him.

The onslaught was relentless, Kiba had Naruto moaning and panting already and he hadn't even got to the good part; again their lust for each other had effected their abilities to judge the noise they were making, Minato decided to send Naruto a text to keep the noise down a little.

Unware of the message Naruto and Kiba continued their lustful activities, soon both men were naked, hard and ready for more.

"On your knees Naruto!" Kiba instructed in a commanding tone.

Doing as he was told Naruto got onto his hands and knees presenting his shaved bubble butt to his boyfriend, knowing what was going to happen next the blond waited in anticipation for the brunet to claim him.

Kiba dove his tongue into Naruto's inviting ass, revelling in the pleasure Naruto let out a low moan exciting Kiba even more. As soon as Kiba deemed Naruto to be ready to take his dick he shifted himself behind the smaller man pushing his large penis into the wet hole. Letting out a hiss of pain Naruto was clenching hard, he felt like he would never get used to Kiba first entering him, he knew once the pain subsided the pleasure would soon take over, but he always wondered why Kiba had to be 9" and thick, as Kiba slowly entered his boyfriend the pain Naruto was feeling slowly faded once Kiba bottomed out.

"Damn Naru, you are still so tight" Kiba moaned through a hitched breath, he desperately wanted to pound into his boyfriend but knew to allow Naruto to get comfortable first; what felt like an eternity Naruto started to rock his hips to signal to Kiba it was okay to start moving.

Kiba started a slow rhythm but soon it became a fast hard pace which left both men moaning in pleasure. The two fucked like it was their last, switching positions once one of them felt tired or cramped, they ended up on the edge of Naruto's bed Kiba standing thrusting in and out of the blond with unrestricted access, this was the final straw for Naruto as he reached his limit, he cried out Kiba's name as he came hard all over his body; because of his orgasm Naruto's hole because ever tighter causing Kiba to follow shortly filling Naruto's hole with his cum whilst crying out his name; not wanting to move from their positions Kiba fell on top of Naruto both men panting hard from their lustful activities.

It was then they realised the door knob to Naruto's room turn and the door open to reveal Minato looking annoyed to then shock.

"Naruto? Kiba?" Minato hesitantly asked looking anywhere that wasn't Kiba still inside his son on the bed,

"DAD?! I-i- can-n explai-oowww" Naruto tried to finish but couldn't due to Kiba pulling out quickly allowing the cum Kiba just pumped into him leak out, this was the final straw for Minato, he turned around and rushed to his study locking the door behind him.

Hearing the commotion Kushina rushed to the source of the noise only to quickly squeal and turn around to allow both Naruto and Kiba a chance to get decent. Both of the guys rushed to get dressed and that's when Naruto finally broke down causing both Kiba and Kushina to turn and face the blond.

"Naru…" Kiba said as he rushed to his side, "Its okay Naru" He reassured.

"He's right ya'know" Kushina chimed as she slowly walked towards the to men,

"I-i, h-h-e mus-t y-ou t-oo h-at-e m-me" Naruto sobbed as he buried his face into Kiba's body.

"Oh Naruto-bear, I don't hate you and I don't know what Minato saw but im sure he doesn't hate you ether" Kushina said softly tried to hold back her tiers, after a moment Naruto regained his composure, looking towards the door to see his father standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can expl-" was all Naruto got to say before Minato put his hand up to stop his son talking as he slowly walked towards the group huddled in Naruto's room.

"I don't need to know when, or how I just want to know why" Minato said looking a little hurt at the end, "I want to know why you didn't tell us" Minato finished now a sad pained look was on his face.

"I didn't want to jeopardise your election campaign" Naruto weakly said not looking at his father,

"Naruto…." Was all Minato could say as he finally reached his son, "It would never jeopardise my campaign, and if running for mayor was to hindered by my son being gay then this city isn't the city I thought it was" Minato finished as he pulled his son into a tender hug. Hearing this made Naruto sob some more, this is when Kushina joined the two in the hug.

Unsure on what to do Kiba slowly walked to exit the room to allow the Uzumaki family some privacy, however he wasn't expecting to have his arm grabbed and pulled into the hug by Minato of all people.

"Don't worry, im not mad at ether of you, plus Kiba we have always considered you apart of our family due to how close you are Naruto are, but I will remind you, I am the mayor of the city and I will make your life a living hell if you hurt my son…" Minato said sternly causing Kushina to step on his foot.

"Ignore him Kiba he is a big softy, im just glad Naruto is happy and if you make him happy then that's fine with me ya'know!" Kushina said pulling away from the hug.

"Minato, Kushina, I wouldn't dream of hurting Naruto, be-becau-because I love him" the burnet finished after his uncharacterized stutter, now Kiba was redder than his triangle tattoos unable to look Naruto's face. It was the first time Love was used, Naruto always thought he would have been the first one to say it but Kiba just said it, and in front of his parents too. Overwhelmed by joy Naruto jumped Kiba right there bringing him into a bruising kiss.

"I love you to Kiba!" was all Naruto could say as he happily laughed as Kiba spun him around kissing him back, both of them forgetting Minato and Kushina.

"The things I want to do to you Naruto!" was all Kiba could say before being interrupted by Minato,

"I think you have done enough to Naruto for now don't you think Kiba" Minato spoke in a teasing manor causing everyone to look shocked at what Minato said, "I think you guys should clean your mess up and once that is done we will order takeout" Minato finished causing more stunned looks.

Finally understanding what his father was referring to, he quickly pushed his parents out of the room and slammed the door closed only to sink to the floor, it was then he heard his parents laughing and a comment from his father.

"Im happy he has found someone, and im glad it is his best friend"

"Oh sweetie, just like how we are" Was all Kushina responded to her husband as they walked away.

"So not how I was expecting them to find out" Naruto sighed as Kiba helped him off the floor,

"Well we now know your folks are cool with you and us" Kiba said nervously rubbing the back of his head, "how do you feel?" Kiba finished.

"Like a ball of emotions but ultimately happy" the blond said kissing his boyfriends cheek.

Once the two men finished cleaning Naruto's room they both headed downstairs to the living room where Minato and Kushina were waiting so they can order takeout.

After they had eaten their food once it arrived it was already gone 9pm, this is when Minato and Kushina decided to head to their room for the night, leaving Naruto and Kiba to do the same.

Deciding they both not tired enough to sleep the two men put the TV on and watched Zombie film, this was great for Kiba because Naruto was always easily jump scared which meant he would cuddle into his muscular frame.

After the movie finished the two decided to go sleep; as Naruto reached for his phone to put on charge he realises he has a text. Wondering who would text him list late he opened it only to look in shock that it was from his father. 'Do try and get some sleep and keep the noise to a minimum'  
Wondering what Naruto was doing Kiba peaked over his boyfriends shoulder only to laugh and pull Naruto into his chest.

"Lets see if you can keep quite Naru" Kiba whispered in a husky tone causing Naruto to moan and turn to kiss his lover.

"I don't want to ever be quiet with you Kiba" was the blond responds making the brunet pull the blond on top of his lap chuckling at the blond as he knew Naruto was anything but quiet.

"I love you Naruto" was all kiba could say before bringing his lover into a passionate kiss.

After that felt like a lifetime both men were panting heavy on their backs after their lustful love making not caring what noise they made during their passion.

"I love you Kiba" was all Naruto could say as he finally fell asleep,

"I will always love you Naruto Uzumaki" the burnet whispered as he pulled his boyfriend into his chest following him into the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading if you got this far, please leave a review on how i could make things better. I am currently busy with work but i am continuing with my other stories however i do need some direction on where to take them, any help would be greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
